Lifestyles Of the Rich and Famous
by InuKagluver91
Summary: Kagome and Katsume are twins Kagome lives in Japan and Katsume lives in America. What happens when these two (and there friends)mixed with Yugi and his gang meet up for a while at Katsume's mansion? Did I mention Katsume is a World Wide Super star? Inu-Ka


Disclaimer: I don't own any characters from: Yu-Gi-Oh, Inuyasha. But I do Own Katsume And her Alter-Ego Kat and Xiante, and James and Ziana . Also I don't own any of these songs. They all belong to their Respective owners. 

Brackish Kitty

_thoughts or empahsis_

"Japanese"  
'English'  
#secret Language between Sango, Kagome, Ayame and Rin#

I don't know their ages so I'm gonna make some up.  
Yugi-16 Tea-17 Joey-18 Tristan-18 Trinity-15 Kagome-18 Katsume-18 Sango-19 Miroku-21 Inuyasha-Around 600 but let's just say he's 22 Rin-18 Ayame-17 Xiante-18 James-43 Ziana-24

Scene Change  
(Author's Note)

_**The Pickup**_

"Hurry up Yugi or we're gonna be late!" Gramps called. "I'm coming Gramps." Yugi walked to where Gramps was waiting by the car. "So who are we picking up today Yugi?"(sorry I don't know much about Yugioh but I did start playin the game last night. And so you know I speaclize in Inuyasha.) "Well first we gotta pick up Tea and Tristan then Joey and his sister Trinity (I think that's her name) , Then we go to the airport and pickup Kagome and her friends Inuyasha, Sango and Miroku, then Katsume and her friends Rin, Ayame, and Xiante, but Katsume brought her car so she'll follow behind us to her mansion." Katsume and Kagome were Yugi's cousins and Yugi invited them all to Osaka, Japan where he lives. Kagome and the gang are flying in from Tokyo and Katsume is flying in from Miami, Florida. Gramps and Yugi drove for about 20 minutes and picked up Tea and Tristan then drove for another 20 minutes before they picked up Joay and Trinity. "So Yugi, where are we goni' again?" Joey asked for the millionth time. "Joey for the millionth time we're going to pick up Yugi's cousins and some of their friends." Tea answered. "Oh, right! What are their names again?" They ignored him and Yugi turned the radio up." "And now for the big news! Katsume Mirumoto other wise known as Kat is coming to Japan for 6 months and while in Japan she will be touring! Also there will be 8 concerts! That's right folks only 8 concerts so come and get the tickets while they're hot! Call in for a chance to win 2 front row seats AND backstage passes!" Yugi turned the radio station. Timidly Trinity asked "Hey Yugi isn't your cousins name Katsume?" At this Yugi sweatdropped because every one except Gramps was looking at him in confusion. "Uhh. Hehe...he. Yea..." Tea looked severly pissed. "YOU MEAN TO TELL ME THAT YOUR COUSIN IS A FAMOUS CELEBRITY AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME SO NOW I'M GOING TO MEET A _CELEBRITY_ LOOKING LIKE THIS?" The sweatdrop has yet to go away. "Uhhhhh. Yea there it is Gramps!" He pointed to where there was millions of screaming fans. They drove up and got out. A security guard came up to them. "Sir you will have to move you vechile so that Ms.Kat's ride can get here." Gramps looked at the man. "We are her ride." The plane had landed while they were talking. Reporters were every where. Tea was trying to fix herself up so she looked good enough. Meanwhile Yugi was walking towards the plane. Kagome and her friends got off first. "YUGI!" Kagome went flying at her cousin and hugged him. "Uhh. Kagome...I can't breathe." Kagome let go of him and smiled. "It's been so long Yugi!" Yugi smiled at her. When Katsume got off the fans went wild. Katsume smiled and waved a bit before she calmly walked up to Yugi. "Yo, Yugi when do we get to leave this scream fest and go to my place?" She said."Ummmmmmmmm. Right now?" He asked more than said. She nodded. They walked back to the car and met everyone. "Hi I'm Kagome and this is my twin sister Katsume and those are our friends Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, watch out for his hands he's a pervert, Rin, Ayame and Xiante (pronounced Z an tay)." Kagome greeted. Miroku looked hurt. "Lady Kagome! How can you say such things about me?" His hand touched her ass. Her eyebrow twitched. "MIROKU YOU HENTAI!" And God said, 'Let the pervert have a black eye.' thus the pervert had a black eye and it was good. Tea and Trinity laughed while Joey and Tristan flinched. Suddenly a reporter came up and threw her arm around Katsume. "Here we are with Katsume! So Katsume do have anything to say to the viewers?" Katsume looked at her with disgust. "Yes. I do. Get the FUCK OFF OF ME YOU GODDAMN BITCH!" With that she grabbed the reporters arm and flipped her to where she was on the ground on her back. "Ooooooooooooowwwwwwwwwwww." The reporter cried. Yugi's friends just looked at Katsume shocked. "I don't like to be touched with out my consent." They nodded their heads. 'Katsume do you have to be so mean all the time?' Rin asked. 'Well maybe I did over do it. But she deserved it!' Rin nodded and intro duced herself. "We should get goin' this mob is starting to get through security." Everyone agreedso they loaded up the cars with everyone's baggage and drove off to Katsume's mansion. (Katsume's car came up while they were talking.) Kagome, Tea, Trinity, Sango, Yugi, Joey, Miroku, Inuyasha,Tristan and Gramps all piled into the van and Katsume, Rin, Ayame and Xiante got into her car.

Inside the Van

Kagome, Tea, Sango, Trinity sat in the very back of the van. "Is Katsume always so uptight?" Trinity asked. Kagome and Sango shook their heads no. Then they started grinning at each other. "You thinkin' what I think you're thinkin' Sango?" "Only if you thinkin' what I'm thinkin' Kagz." Tea looked back and forth between them. "What are you guys thinkin'?" Kagome looked over and said "Katsu always likes chocolate so we're gonna get 'er hipped up on sugar. Then she's not so stuckup like she's got a stick up her wazoo." Sango pulled out her cell phone and dialed Ayame's number. "# Yup!...Uh uh. Upiey Wupiey. Yeasa. (Translation: Yea. Yes. Sugar High. Yes ma'am!) # "It's all fixed Kagz. Now usually she gets really hyper so don't freak out. K?" Tea and Trinity nodded. "Yea." Kagome stood up and leaned over Inuyasha. "Yash?" "Yea." "Sugar high, tonight." "Oh, no!" "Yes." "No!" "Stop it or you know what." "You wouldn't do that would you Kagz?" "Yes." "Even.." "Yeahs!" 'I hate you so much right now.' 'I know. But that's why you love me!' (That's what I say every time someone says they hate me.)

They finally pulled up to the mansion but it was surrounded by fans and reporters. Katsume picked up her cell phone and called Kagome as she picked up speed. "Hello?" "Kagome! We need to get to Gramps house immediatly! You have the change of clothes in the bag?" "Yes I do!" "Okay tell Gramps to follow me and we'll change at his house then James and Ziana will pick up the cars, Gramps has to look after the shop so it'll be all us teens, k? We're gonna ride my babies but they'll be prepitized! (Actual word. Look it up in my dictionary.) Tell everyone to pick someone to ride with cause these things will only fit 2, I'll take Trinity and Joey!" Katsume hung up her phone. Kagome was briefing those in Gramps car and Rin, Ayame, and Xiante already knew the routine. They'd done this a thoushand times before. Katsume stepped on the gas and moved in front of Gramps car and drove at a moteradely fast speed. At least for her.

They arrived at Gramps house. Thankfully there were no reporters this time. "Kagz! Bag!" Kagome tossed the bag at Katsume. "Ok, now most of us already know this routine but since you guys are new I'll give yaz a quick once over. Preppy disguise, my babies, if you scratch them there will be hell to pay, follow me and step on the gas!" They all changed into prep disguises and walked back outside where there was 6 motorcycles waiting for them. Katsume, Sango, Kagome, Inuyasha, Miroku and Xiante got in the front. "Trinity sit in front of me Joey in the back. Kagome you take Tea, Miroku you take Tristan, Sango take Rin, Inuyasha take Yugi and I swear to god if you leave him behind like you did Shippou you are dead, Xiante you got Ayame now hurry up let's go before they find us!" Katsume yelled out orders. "Is she always so bossy when reporters come around?" Tea asked Kagome. "No it's just she doesn't want anyone hurt, lost or captured by the reporters!" Kagoem replied. Katsume started her motorcycle, and when it started so did one of her songs.

u Brackish by Kitty/u (Yea I'm saying that this is her song but it's really done by Kitty.)

she is not scared to die best things in life drive her to cry crucify then learn

Katsume took of out of the parking lot with Joey and Trinity hanging on for dear life. She weaved in and out of traffic like a mad woman. And what's worse? The rest of the group did to. Only Katsume, Kagome, Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Rin, Ayame and Xiante were conditioned to be able to know how to keep up.  
take so much away from inside you makes no sense you know he can't guide you he's your fuckin shoulder to lean on be strong sit & watch me burn take so much away from inside you makes no sense you know he can't guide you he's your fuckin shoulder to lean on be strong she's led to believe that it'd be ok look at your face scarred in dismay now times have changed & so have you i think i'd rather crucify than learn ... i'd like to take you down and show you deep inside my life my inner working to smell & lack of inner pride to touch upon the surface is not for what it seems i take away my problems but only in my dreams take so much away from inside you makes no sense you know he can't guide you he's your fuckin shoulder to lean on be strong

Katsume turned her motorcycle around to the left to where her foot almost touched the ground. Joey, at this started freaking out. "Do you know what you're doing?" he asked through the whistling air. "Of course! I've been doing this since before I was 8!" _Since before she was 8? who would let their child ride with this madwoman? Or better yet who would let this mad woman drive _Joeythought. They all got quickly adjusted to riding this fast through the open air and especially the turns. As a red light came up they all slowed to a stop. Three in the front of the left lane and 3 in behind them. A car came up behind them and started yelling at them. "Get off the fucking road!" The man yelled. Katsume turned of her motorcycle and got off right in the middle of the road. She walked calmly to the car and lifted her visor. "Hey, old man, do you know what I could do to you? I could kill you without even breaking a sweat or lifting a finger. By the way does the name Mirumoto ring any bells?" She asked. The teenage girl in the car with him stared. "Katsume? Katsume Mirumoto? The famous singer?" She asked in a whisper. Katsume nodded. "Oh my God! Can I have your autograph? Sorry for my pig headed Grampa, he's a little stuckup because he's really rich." Katsume smiled a dangerous smile and said "Sure anything for a fan. Name?" The girl handed her a pen and paper. "Just sign it to Isu Mise please." Katsume took the paper and wrote, To Isu Mise and next time keep your pigheaded assfuck of Grampa away from my bike. Also tell him he looks like a drag queen K? Katsume Mirumoto, and then walked back to her bike.

A/N So...Yea how'd ya like it? Review and tell me! Also no more story if I do not get at least 5 reviews for this chapter. I made it kinda long for youse guys.


End file.
